The Dex! Darmanitan! Episode 45!
|image=45.jpg|Epnumber=45|airdate=21 Jan 2014|people=PokeKellz, Alex|producer=Jirard Khalil, Michael Barryte|editor=Rival Jimmy |previous=Ludicolo|next=Wobbuffet}} The Dex! Darmanitan! Episode 45! is the forty-fifth episode of The Dex! Trivia and Battle Strategy Series. It's hosted by Elder Alex and Pokekellz and it covers the Blazing Pokémon, Darmanitan! It aired on January 21st, 2014 and can be viewed here. "Every week on The Dex, Alex and PokeKellz present battle strategy and trivia for a different Pokemon! This week, it's Darmanitan, the Blazing Pokemon!" - YouTube Description Intro Trivia * Darmanitan comes from Gen 5 and is loosely based on an orangutan. * The Pokédex states that its body burns at 2,500 degrees Fahrenheit, and that it can destroy a dump truck with a single punch. * Darmanitan's Hidden Ability is Zen Mode. Individuals with this Ability transform into a Fire/Psychic-type statue when they reach under half HP in battle. This is a reference to Zen Buddhism. ** Zen Buddhism is all about achieving enlightenment through meditation and reflection. * In Zen Mode, Darmanitan covers its ears and closes its mouth to signify the inward experience of the practice. * This form is based off of the Daruma Doll, which are popular symbols of perseverance and luck in the practice. * Typically, people think of a goal they want to achieve and draw one pupil on the doll. Once the goal is achieved, you draw the other pupil. Folkémon * Daruma dolls are based off of a real person, being Bodhidharma. He was a Buddhist monk who is often referred to as the father of Zen Buddhism. * It is believed that Bodhidarma tried to meditate in a cave facing a wall for 9 straight years. * After 7 years, he fell asleep. Upon waking up, he became furious and cut off his eyelids to ensure it wouldn't happen again. * His eyelids then fell into the dirt and blossomed into the first tea plants, which gave him the energy to continue meditating. * Since he never used his legs, they eventually fell off, explaining the lack of legs on a Daruma Doll, and the very small legs on Darmanitan. * Daruma Dolls are weighted on the bottom so that even when pushed over, they can rise back up. This is an analogy for never letting anything keep you down. * After a year, one is supposed to bring the Daruma Doll back to the temple that they got it from, and burn it, leading to Darmanitan's Fire-type. Battle Strategy ' Physical Sweeper ' * Item: Life Orb * Ability: Sheer Force * Nature: Adamant * EVs: 252 Att / 252 Spe / 4 Def * Moves: ** Superpower ** Flare Blitz ** U-Turn ** Rock Slide * Darmanitan can deal huge damage with its high Attack, Sheer Force, and a Life Orb without recoil. * Flare Blitz can leave Darmanitan quiet vulnerable, so U-Turn is good to help you escape. * Rock Slide and Superpower round out type coverage. 'Random Thoughts' * A Choice Scarf can turn Darmanitan into a formidable Revenge Killer. * Yawn can cripple dangerous counters if you can predict it. * Earthquake does great damage and hurts lots of Pokémon. Gallery 45.jpg Darmanitan Intro.JPG|Intro Darmanitan.JPG|Darmanitan Title Card Darmanitan Battle.JPG|Battle Set Darmanitan End.JPG|End Card Folkemon - Darmanitan.JPG Battle Strategy Old.JPG|Battle Strategy Darmanitan Category:Darmanitan Category:Fire-type Pokémon Category:Psychic-type Pokémon Category:Folkémon Category:Sheer Force Category:U-Turn Category:Rock Slide Category:Flare Blitz Category:Superpower Category:Yawn Category:Earthquake Category:Life Orb Category:Choice Scarf